creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Grizzly Bear/Archive 3
Testing my siganture, it doesn't appear to be working... Also, I'm really not liking this new editor. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 18:01, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello Grizzly Bear, I noticed that you give very honest and thorough critiques that are at times harsh, so I thought you where the perfect person to critique my Creepypasta Just My Nightmare and don't mind being harsh I wont be offended I just want to be critiqued so I know if there's anything in need of a fix. Cartoon Reaper (talk) 12:33, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I would like to know why my creepypasta was deleted. -_- hey i would like to know why every single time i uploadsomething you delete it without telling me whats wrong with it. I would like to know so i can change it. thank you. (not) ~Blank :That's actually me, Grizzly, I got it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:18, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi The8Pages (talk) 00:00, November 7, 2014 (UTC)The8Pages Banned from chat You have been banned from chat. More information on your ban can be found this. If you have an issue with your ban please contact one of our or . Quality Control i like your picture :3! Talk Page Warning I don't know. I don't really use the warnings much. I guess for story deletions you should. I think that's what most people do. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 18:44, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Talk page Erm... yeah, it's been done before by people without an archive, Cassist. I'm pretty sure it's allowed... meh. Nihilus Nix Naught (talk) 07:34, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Here's why I don't want to talk to people who make me remember of a bad moment or made fun of me in my fake retirements (you're the first option). Besides, I coudn't stand talking to you anymore, since 90% o the time you'd blame yourself on anything that would happen, and you were doing the same mistakes I told you about. I had enough. If you want to talk to me again, prove me that you changed for real. I can dance, I can dance, everybody look at my hands! I can dance, I can dance, nobody is taking a chance! 21:57, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Greetings It's a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for the random message. Pkslider725 (talk) 06:39, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Message Hi. Zyraииe (talk) 02:05, December 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Oh. Okay. Zyraииe (talk) 02:19, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Uhhhh. My Headline Is 'Headline' Hi Ronnie! I miss you and I'm sorry I can't talk to you as often as I would like. I will be able to in the future! Kbye! Spicy Squirrelz - Your Senpai 09:08, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Alternate Endings Hi Grizzly! I have a (possibly dumb) question. If I were to post a pasta, would I be able to include an alternate ending? And if so, how would I go about typing it? I imagine it'd just be something like putting "ALTERNATE ENDING" as a header. Thanks in advance for your help! ColorlessAngelz (talk) 09:12, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Opinion or Advice? Could I get your input on a rough draft for a story I'm in the process of writing? This is the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:407115 I'd appreciate it. Alstinson (talk) 23:48, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for reading "One Question, Many Answers" Thanks for the advice, I will take it all into consideration. To answer two questions, 1. I'm getting used to the editing on the creepypasta site. Sorry for the spacing. 2. I'm in the process of writing and wanted advice on the story thus far. The knocking is planned to be expounded upon. Should I have waited for the story to be finished before putting it in workshop? Thanks again. Alstinson (talk) 02:14, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Sir, I have the completed version at hand now, so will you allow me to repost the pasta, but as a finished pasta this time, of course? Hello Why are you treating me like this when I have done nothing to you? RadarMatt (talk) 02:15, December 19, 2014 (UTC) A hint If you copy a link and paste it, in Source Mode, add the brackets (but with one less from both sides) and paste the link. Then, add a space and write what you want. Example: Chat This will be the result:Chat [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''Call me Mr. Raider, call me Mr. Wrong, call me insane.]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I'd say "I know what I want and I want it now. I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. J."]] 23:23, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Re First off, I had contacted you on your talk page earlier and you failed to respond. I didnt ask said friend to contact you and they did it of their own accord, so dont pretend like im sending people after you. I've also tried to contact you on skype with no success, so that would've led me to believe I was blocked there or at least just the same as being blocked. It's funny that you see me as latching onto you. Remember it was you that said in the first place that you would be my friend, that you would be there for me when I needed you, but suddenly that isn't true anymore when you don't feel like it anymore. So what you said was a lie? I tried my best to support you as a friend as well, but I guess that was nothing to you. I wasn't constantly coming to you with my problems and instead spent a lot of time shutting up when you told me to be quiet. So I guess that's another lie to add to the list. The best way to make up for the hurt you apparently caused to people is to face it head on and try to eliminate it instead of running away from the problem and avoiding responsibility. You don't have to avoid this place, it just seems like you dont want to own up to things. Ultimately it's your choice where you chat, but I'm just telling you what I see. Also, I'm not bothered by the hypothetical if you hated me. I'm bothered by the fact that you talk to me and others like there's nothing wrong. RadarMatt (talk) 03:50, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Why was "Dread" deleted? I'm assuming it was due to the spacing. However, surely it would have been simple to fix that, so that may not be the issue. Either way, an explanation would be greatly appreciated. Boadicea the Warrior Queen (talk) 00:12, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :For reference: http://pastebin.com/0yvSf632 EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:15, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll just address some of the points you made about Dread. Dread isn't a monster, in the poem it's a personification of the feeling. It comes slowly, is difficult to escape, and crescendos to strong fear. I will admit that the body language of the MC is a valid point, so I may attend to that problem. As for the shortness of the lines, that is because I wrote the poem in pentameter. Boadicea the Warrior Queen (talk) 23:45, December 27, 2014 (UTC) hey i wanted to know if i could make 1 story without it being deleted? Please! I really work hard on it and every single story i make gets deleted i just wanted to create a new pasta?! :( Scarlet 20:56, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Another hint I just noticed that you deleted a page with severe formatting issues. I'd recommend to post a template on the user's talk page together with the one, the source mode template, the one who explains how it works. Just put in the mode you obviously know. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|As we sit here alone, looking for a reason to go on,]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''it's so clear that all we have now, are our thoughts of yesterday.]] 18:23, December 29, 2014 (UTC) =RE: Raid I don't know, it seems very much "2edgy4me" type of threat. Even if she does go through with it, we have the tools and the staff to handle it. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 02:54, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey will u please help me get a story up on here? You keep telling me that my story isn't meeting quality standards, but you have not once offered to help me improve on my efforts to upload a story. I am very disappointed due to the fact that you admins only delete stories and then rather than help the user whose story you deleted, you just delete their stories when they try again. I am willing to pay attention to your instructions if you will simply lend me a helping hand and actually tell me what I need to improve on. Your site is confusing enough to use for new comers without people like you to go and make it even more confusing by deleting stories and then not helping your users when they attempt to upload another story. Some help would be much appreciated. Sorry for being rude, I am just trying to upload a story so I can become recognized for the writer that I am. Anything you can do to help me will be very appreciated. Thank you for your time.Fearhimself1821 (talk) 22:21, January 2, 2015 (UTC)Fearhimself1821 Admin Congratulations :) Mystreve (talk) 00:53, January 8, 2015 (UTC) ABOUT TIME YET AGAI- *cough* congrats... That One Freaky Producer Person 00:54, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :You did it! Congratulations, lemme know if you have any questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:55, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Greetings I'm just letting you know I added you on skype and just wanted to talk quickly about something. Thank you and I await your response. RadarMatt (talk) 07:02, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Your talk Page It looks uber-goofy right now for some reason. Mystreve (talk) 12:41, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Grizzly. When my thread was taken down, I read - and understood - your message. Sorry about that, by the way; I'm still fumbling my away around this site. But your comment made me wonder if you would be willing to read and review my Pasta "The Polished Man". I would really appreciate it. Many thanks, Baron Brixus (talk) 12:40, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank u for the tips again I just started writing and several people have told me that I need more detail Hi Hi good buddy, it'sa me Luigi! I wanted to let you know if you wanted any site help, just let me know, I'll be here to help you or anyone out with anything! Bye, hope everything is good. Luigifan100 03:17, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Cassist I am back. I would like to speak with you and/or Ahri, if you can, meet me on the Fallout Wikia chat, I am usually there unless you want me to go to your rpg chat. Another way to contact me is with my Skype, it is TheRealForenzik for reference. XXProValenciaXx • [[Usertalk_XXProValenciaXx|'Talk']] 12:23, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Helpful hints It's not really necessary and you probably already know this, but this template might help out a bit when welcoming new users. (Which is awesome by the way, semicolon closing parenthesis) WORD so it might be a little cleaner looking. Like this:Writer's Workshop EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:24, January 25, 2015 (UTC)